Wrestling
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Eiji is a wrestler. If I say anything more, it gives away the story. Read to find out. This was a totally senseless fiction that spouted out of nowhere, flames are fine for this one. Conventional pairings TxF, OxE, MxR, IxK


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters below. The situation, however, is mine (although I wish I could say otherwise… this was not one of my better pieces).

Wrestling (couldn't come up with a better name, some help please?)

"Ha!" Triumphantly, Eiji pushed the other person down to the ground, and hastily sat on his waist to prevent him from getting up again. However, the other person was still struggling, and Eiji's arms weren't quite strong enough to hold him down, so Eiji just lay down and held the person in place that way. "Give up yet?" he asked, certain of his victory.

The door opened. Eiji's sharp eyes only caught a flicker of movement before he was picked up and slammed against a locker. Gulping, he stared into a pair of very, very angry eyes. "T… Tezuka-buchou…"

"What the hell were you doing to Syusuke?" Frantically, Eiji tried to come up with something. "Well… I… he… I…" From behind Tezuka, Fuji was getting up. With a smile on his face, he said, "Oh, Tezuka, it wasn't what it looked like." Tezuka's hand relaxed a fraction, allowing Eiji to breathe, and he let out a sigh of relief. Thank god Fuji had helped him out…

"No, he wasn't trying to rape me. He was just trying to kill me."

Eiji should have known Fuji wouldn't help him. Tezuka's hand tightened alarmingly on Eiji's throat, and he felt himself losing consciousness. Finally, Eiji choked out, "That's not what I was doing!" Around him, cries of "Tezuka!" "Let him go before he dies!" rang out, and finally, Tezuka let go.

Coughing and massaging his throat, Eiji sent a death glare at Fuji. "Mou, Fuji, did you have to say that?" Fuji just smiled in that annoying way he had. "Well, it was fun seeing Tezuka get so mad at someone on my behalf." Tezuka, realizing he'd been lied to, pushed his glasses up in annoyance.

Eiji turned to Tezuka. "Buchou, sorry about that, nyah! I really wasn't trying to kill Fuji or rape him! Honest! Everyone else here can testify to that!" Nods of agreement from the rest of the regulars, except for Ryoma who was watching the whole scene with glee from the safety of his corner. "He said he was better than me at wrestling! But everyone knows that I'm the best at wrestling, ne?" Behind Tezuka, Kaidoh rolled his eyes, as did Momo, but Eiji ignored them. "So I said I was better, and he said wanna bet, so we started fighting! And I won!" Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "I did! Really! But Fuji kept struggling, so I just lay down to keep him pinned down so that I could prove that I'd won! Honest, I wouldn't do something that bad to Fuji!"

Tezuka turned his gaze on Fuji, who was still smiling. "He's right. That's exactly what happened." If anything, Tezuka's glare only became more pronounced. Eiji wasn't sure if it was because he didn't trust Fuji, or if he was mad at being tricked. Finally, Tezuka turned back to glare at Eiji.

"Kikumaru, 200 laps."

This elicited shocked murmurs and cries of distress. Nobody had ever been assigned more than 100, and even that was an once-in-a-lifetime thing. Yet, Eiji didn't bother to argue. He could tell that he'd really pissed Tezuka off this time. Gulping, he raced out the door as fast as he could.

The door slowly swung shut behind Eiji, and the rest of the regulars jumped when the door clicked shut. Hastily, Oishi followed Eiji out, presumably to keep him company as he ran those 200 laps. Ryoma and Momo put their heads together in a corner, chatting as they prepared to go out for hamburgers again. Inui finally thought to flip open his notebook and scribbled feverishly as Kaidoh shook his head, letting out a knowing hiss. Kawamura, seeing the tension between Tezuka and Fuji, carefully made his way out. He could see the storm coming.

Kawamura didn't quite make it to the door. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard a gasp from the remaining regulars. Reflexively, he turned around, only to close his eyes at the scene.

Tezuka had pulled Fuji into a kiss. But it wasn't a kind, gentle kiss. Oh no, it was anything but that. Tezuka's kiss was punishing, as if warning Fuji never to do such stupid things again. It was passionate, and several of the regulars blushed (ok, only Kaidoh, but that's just a technicality). It was possessive, telling the rest of the regulars very clearly that Fuji was off-limits.

When Tezuka finally released Fuji, everyone could see that Fuji's lips were tender and bruised from the force of Tezuka's kiss. But even so, Fuji was smiling delightedly. It was obvious that he had enjoyed the kiss, despite the harshness of it.

The room stayed silent and frozen for several moments, until finally a voice spoke up. "Ne, Tezuka-buchou, you're jealous, aren't you?" The esteemed rookie finally made his opinion known, tipping his cap back to grin cockily at their captain. "You're jealous that Kikumaru-sempai got to lie down on top of Fuji-sempai, right?" Tezuka's face had frozen in place, completely devoid of emotion, which was somehow worse than the anger and passion that had filled his face just moments before. The expression he held now was one of coldness, harsh and unforgiving. This was not going to be pretty.

"Echizen, go do 1000 laps. I don't want to see you until you've finished."

Holy crap. Even the ever-nonchalant first year's eyes widened at this statement. He'd never be done! He'd be running until the end of the world! … wait, that was only 2 years away. (assuming the anime/manga is happening now, and the 2012 movie is correct xD)

Yet, like Kikumaru-sempai, Ryoma knew when to quit. His captain wasn't going to back down, not after what had happened. Pulling his cap back down over his eyes, Ryoma left the change room and resignedly started running. Momo followed him out.

The remaining regulars filed out, feeling that it would be dangerous to their health to stay any longer. Kaidoh pulled Inui out, rolling his eyes as the taller boy continued to scribble and mutter to himself. Kawamura had already left, even before Ryoma had spoken up. This left only Tezuka and Fuji in the room.

When the door swung shut, Tezuka jumped. He hadn't noticed the departure of the rest of the regulars, had only dimly noticed Kikumaru and Echizen leaving to do their laps. From the instant he had walked into the room, his full attention had been on Fuji. That guy… he was still smiling after all the trouble he'd caused. But at least now his eyes were open, revealing those eyes that Tezuka loved so much. He'd always thought that when Syusuke was born, an angel had gifted him with two pieces of the sky, changing his eyes into that mesmerizing blue they were now.

As Tezuka daydreamed, he didn't see Fuji creep closer, and jumped again when Fuji laid a hand on his chest. "Tezuka… you…" Tezuka very nearly bit his lip nervously, something he had never done before. What would Fuji ask now? "You called me Syusuke just now. Could you… could you say it again?" This time, Tezuka jerked in surprise. He'd called Fuji Syusuke?

Slowly, a faint smile crept over his lips. "Only if you call me Kunimitsu." Kunimitsu… a name he hadn't used in a long time. He would like it if Fuji- no, Syusuke, he corrected himself- were to call him that.

Smiling, Fuji said, "Well then, Kunimitsu, shall we go?"

"Yes, Syusuke. Let us go."

Tezuka walked out first. Fuji smiled at his back. He'd finally gotten Tezuka Kunimitsu to reveal some of his feelings. Finally. Grinning, Fuji picked up his bag and left, whistling gleefully to himself.

A/N: I feel like I've forgotten something… oh, right. That. Well…

Year 2013

Ryoma was still running. Damn those movies, they'd lied about the end of the world! It was already 2013, and nothing had happened to make the world end, which would have saved Ryoma from this terrible fate. Gasping and panting, he completed another lap as Momo cheered him on. "Almost there, Ryoma! Only… only… wait, what lap were you on?" Groaning, Ryoma buried his face in his hands without slowing his pace. Stupid Momo- that was the reason he was still running. Every time Ryoma had gotten anywhere near finishing, Momo had forgotten the count, and they'd have to start from wherever they could last remember counting up to. Often, neither of them could remember the count at all, so they'd start from 0 all over again. Stupid Momo and his stupid counting. Stupid 1000 laps. Stupid Tezuka who assigned the 1000 laps. Stupid Fuji and his stupid jokes. Stupid big fat mouth. Ryoma seriously regretted having spoken at all in that change room so long ago…

A/N 2: Ok, I think that's everything! Yes, this last part is completely unrealistic, but I felt like putting it in there for comic relief. Anyways, tell me what you think! R&R please!


End file.
